The Bank Robbery
by eddie35
Summary: Arthur runs into some trouble while at his local bank with his mother.


Arthur and his mother approached the teller at the bank. His mother began to enquire about setting up a savings account, for money was tight nowadays, with the financial crisis, and his father losing his business after a boy by the name of Binky defecated in one of his client's cakes. Arthur was bored, he didn't know what to do. He saw a twenty five sent piece on the ground. It was Arthur's lucky day! He leaned over to pick it up, but just as he did someone walking from the other direction walked into Arthur, and then tripped over him.

"I'm sorry sir" Arthur said, getting to his feet and reaching out his hand to help the man up.

"Of course you are" the man sneered.

The man got to his feet, and slapped Arthur across the face. Arthur felt his cold hand sting on his cheek, and fell to the floor.

"How dare you!" cried Arthur's mother, who had seen the whole thing.

She approached the man, fearlessly. But the man pulled a handgun from his jacket pocket, pointed it at her thigh, and fired.

She fell to the floor like a bag of potatoes.

"You son of a bitch!" Arthur screamed.

The man pointed the gun at Arthur.

"You gunna shoot a child?" Arthur began. "Do it! I dare you! Be a man you bastard"

The man simply looked at him, and sniggered. He pointed the gun at the bank teller Arthur and his mother were talking to, only moments ago, though to Arthur, it felt like a lifetime.

"Here's a bag, now give me all the money you got! And don't try any funny business!"

"I thought they only said that in the movies." A tall thin man said, laughing.

**BANG.**

The man fell to the floor, lifeless and limp.

"Anyone else want to be a comedian?" the man said.

The room went silent.

"No? Good! Now get on the floor!"

Arthur couldn't help but think he had heard the voice of the robber before. But where? He of course couldn't see his face because of the balaclava he was wearing. The teller was handing over money, her hands shaking, she was petrified, and it was killing Arthur to see someone in distress. He got to his feet. Approached the man from behind, and tapped him on the shoulder. The man turned.

"Why are you doing this sir?" Arthur asked.

The man was silent. He just stared him. Mockingly.

"I notice you've got a ring on your finger, you married?" Arthur asked.

Arthur must have made a mistake, because the next thing he knew was a fist coming right for him, right between his glasses.

**WHACK.**

Arthur flew across the room, onto the hard carpet, getting carpet burn down his arms as he slid.

"Well done" Arthur muttered. "Punching a child-"

"Arthur, just leave it!" his mother cried.

"No, not today mum"

He got to his feet and began walking towards him.

"You punched me once. Go ahead, do it again" Arthur said furiously, slapping his upper chest with both hands.

The man pointed the gun at him, but Arthur didn't care. They were half a meter apart. The robber had the gun pointed directly at Arthur's forehead. Arthur's eyes narrowed. He could see the robber's finger wrapping around the trigger. Arthur knew it was now or never. Quick as a flash he slapped the gun out of his hand with his right hand and pulled off the balaclava with his left. He couldn't believe it.

"Mr. Ratburn" Arthur weary voice said. "How could you?"

Mr. Ratburn gave Arthur and angry half smile.

"That's a detention Mr. Reed" he said.

He tackled Arthur to the ground. And held his hands around his neck, and squeezed as hard as he could. Arthur's face began to go purple.

"Stop!" cried a lady. "You're killing him"

Arthur's face began to shake uncontrollably. His eyes started to drift back.

**BANG.**

Mr. Ratburns grip instantly released. He fell backwards. A pool of blood began to gather from under him. THUD. The mans gun fell to the floor. Arthur's mothers outstretched hand was shaking.

"Mum" Arthur gasped. "You shot him"

Arthur's mother hung her head and started to cry.

Arthur crawled to his broken mother's side and put his around her.

"Don't worry mum. It's over" he said gently, fighting away the tears.

"It's over"


End file.
